TFDB Strategy Wiki
Welcome to the TFDB Strategy Wiki This is a site for all your needs on how to play the awesome custom made game in Team Fortress 2 known as: Dodgeball. This mod was originally created under Voogru as a private mod, but was then publicised by Asherkin, according to the Official TF2 Wiki. Briefing Hello, and welcome to the TFDB Strategy Wiki! It has been a while since this website had been updated, so if you had visited this Wikia anytime before October of 2015, you would clearly know that nothing has changed ever since the wiki was first created. I would also like to stress that the information here in this wiki may NOT apply to different countries and servers as certain servers will have their own configurations set by the owners. The information here is based on TFDB servers based around Asia, where I have played and am currently playing in (well-known servers such as Giga and Shana). Please do respect the rules supplied by your servers' respective owners and do NOT immediately apply everything that has been written/typed here into that server you are playing on unless you are sure that the information in this wiki complies with the limitations set. Furthermore, this wiki is meant only to spread some interesting strategies one can use in the game, and not so much on rules and regulations. The information in this wiki could be relatively new to players as some of the terms are not based on any sources (a.k.a. some are community/fan-made, so sourcing is difficult). Nonetheless, thank you for visiting and I hope the information here would serve you well on your journey in TFDB. My username (currently) is ABC Gibusealodeer on Steam. Thanks to some of my past friends who have been playing with me to gather experience. Thanks to Wikia for this website! How to Access Information In this Wikia, there are a few categories. Click on the following to start viewing them! They can also be found at the bottom of this page, under "Category". Alternatively, you may also type in the search box for the separate pages! #Basic Terms and Understandings - This category shows you the basic terms this page will use, as well as what common players would be saying during the game. Basic controls, rules and information about how the game is played can also be viewed here. Some of the information may or may not apply in your server, so please double check and only apply the information here to your gaming experience if they comply with your servers' set rules. #Beginner Skills - The basic arsenal of skills a young apprentice needs to know. #Intermediate Skills - Skills that gives you a bit more colour to your air-blasts, as well as gives you room for more strategies. #Advanced Skills - Skills for those who are familiar with controls and would wish to introduce more ways to confuse opponents. #Miscellaneous Skills - Junk skills not commonly used throughout the game. #TFDB Modes - Still in development. #Strategies - Still in development, though most of the strategies have already been described for each skill. In 2,3 and 4, there are a list of skills. Click on the skill to be redirected to the skill's page. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Basic Terms and Understandings Category:Beginner Skills Category:Intermediate Skills Category:Advanced Skills Category:Miscellaneous Skills Category:TFDB Modes Category:Strategies